


Titan-training

by JAKishu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Human Experimentation, Insecure Eren Yeager, Other, Season 1, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Hanji has a few ideas how to let a titan and soldiers work together but first of all Eren needs training and who is better suited for this then Levi.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë/Titans, Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Titan-training

The castle was behind the trees but Eren und Levi could still see it. Both stand in front of Hanji who was scribbling in her notebook. Eren is nervous, their last experiment ended in a disaster, they figured out what he needed to transform and how but the looks of everyone around him made him fear for his safety. Without Levi who had stood protective between Eren and their unit, all with their swords in their hand he wasn’t sure he would have been able to survive it. Hanji´s far too energetic behaviour hat loosen up the situation a bit, but still their looks of pure determent to kill all titans made Eren shiver.

“Hey shitty glasses, why am I the only one here.” Captain Levi seems to be in a bad mood. Like always but Hanji doesn’t even look up, not bothered by his aggressive voice that let so many people (and titans) run in fear.

“We are doing some … lets call it practise and you are the only one because none of the others I ask had agreed to play test object for Erens training.” Eren takes a step back and away from Levi, not sure he will be the one that feels his anger.

“You didn’t ask me and what kind of training would that be?” Levi doesn’t sound interested at all.

Finally Hanji looks up and smiles, a smile that let nothing good hope for the following hours. “We train Eren here in his titan form how to handle humans and take place in tactics. So that no one gets hurt by accident. Eren would you please change to a titan.”

“Yes.” Eren hurries to answer and walks a few meters away from them. It also looks like Levi was one step away from murdering Hanji or Eren or both. Eren bits into his hand and feels the heat and electricity around him. As his eyes open again he is 15 meters above the ground looking around. Hanji waves for him to come back. Eren sits down to make himself smaller, it doesn’t work but he tries.

“Can you hear me?” Hanji shouts at him and Eren nods. “Good. First of all lets try this. Levi will shout the cables at you at different position to find out how much it affects you. Stand up.” Eren das as ask and not a second later he feels the first cable drill itself into his shoulder. It is not really painful mor like getting sting by a needle. Levi is on his shoulder.

“Hey brat. Hanji´s pain scale: Zero for you don’t feel it at all, ten for the worst pain you can imagine.” Levi says and Eren holds up a finger for Hanji to see it as a one. He feels it put as he said no real pain. She lifts her hand and Levi starts to shoot the cables again and again. The only point where Eren lifts more then one finger was the nape with two and his eyes with four fingers. Hanji calls them for a break, the eye is already healed and both human stand on Erens shoulders.

“Next thing we are trying is holding humans.” That gives the eccentric scientist a wired look from Levi but a frightened from Eren, because he knows what she will ask him to do and he see no way that Captain Levi will like it in any way.

“What do you mean with holding humans?” Levi is looking even darker then before. Eren swallows and they all feel it. Levi looks at the titan´s face and can see the nervousness in the bright green eyes. “Fine but you will wash my clothes after that brat.” Eren hurries to nod and Hanji lifts her notebook.

“Great, first of all, Eren hold out your hand, Levi go stand on it. Both men follow her order. “Now Eren I want you to close your hand around Levi until you feel like you can hold him save without hurting him. Levi if he starts to hold you too tight say something.”

“IF he hold me too tight I will cut his fingers off.” Levi says as he jumps onto Eren´s titan hand. More fear grows in Erens mind and he froze up. He doesn’t want to get the wrath of the captain. “Get on with it brat.” Carefully and very aware of the dark eyes on him, Eren lifts his hand and slowly closes it around the small body of his captain. The arms of his captain are resting on his giant fingers and he doesn’t look uncomfortable, not much at least.

“Now lift him up.” Hanji´s order comes and Eren follows. He isn’t using too much pressure but still has a secure grip on the man in his hand. “Levi, how does it feel?”

“Great, shitty four-eye continue with your stupid experiment.” Levi huffs and the sarcasms is dripping out of his words.

“Good. Eren put Levi in your hand and shield him as if you would protect him from attacking titans. Move around a bit, move your arms, jump … you know as if there are really titans attacking and you have to protect someone. But don’t forget that someone could be unconscious or hurt or both so keep that in mind when you move. There is no use in that when you bring back someone dead.” For this part of the test/training Hanji jumped down from the shoulder and looks from afar how her two test subjects are doing. She is well aware that they do have quite a few observers from the castle and the trees but either Eren or Levi had said something. Most likely its more like Eren isn’t aware and Levi choses not to put on more pressure on the boy’s shoulders.

Eren was moving around, holding the captain in his left hand, pressed against his chest while running a few rounds. He jumps over a few rocks and makes a pirouette. He moves his free arm around as if he would push way attacking titans and uses a few of the bigger trees to hit against them. Eren does good and Hanji sees that most of his mind is working on protecting Levi. Hanji is scarified with this and blows into a whistle. Erens head turns around and look at her waving them back. Before the titan can go down on his knees, she uses her gear to land on his shoulder, a very good place indeed to study titans. She smiles as he stops and opens his hand to reveal Levi. He looks fine a bit as if the wind had caught him from the wrong side but he looks fine.

Both, Hanji and Eren look as the man gets up, tidies his appearance and finish with putting his hair back in their perfect position. “Not the best way of traveling but if I have to chose between that and getting eaten I would take that any day.” He looks up at the exiting looking Hanji and sighs. “Even for an injured person it would be fine, the brat has taken good care of me.”

Hanji shrieks and puts both of her hands on Eren´s cheeks. “Did you hear that, good job Eren.” Eren´s giant eyes look first at Hanji and than at Levi, happy that he did well. So happy that he nearly overheard his next task and it took him longer to get the meaning of the words. “For the next part you will throw Levi as high as you can and catch him without hurting him.”

Hanji is already on the jump as Eren catches her, she looks up surprised but unhurt so she doesn’t say anything as Eren makes his first vocal comment during this whole training session. None of them had notice that all the other people had stiffen as Eren had moved to catch Hanji mid-air.

“Hey, what do you mean with him throwing me?” Levi wasn’t amused at all. Maybe she should have explained it better.

“Imagine your gear breaks or you are unconscious and fall down from the wall or the giant trees outside the wall. If he needs to catch you he needs to be careful, most times the person falling is hurt and even if not out of a high like the wall is every catch dangerous.” Hanji sees that her words find understanding but she still feels the uncertainty. “If you want we can do the last part first. Than I want Eren to put you into his mouth and carry you around. When he needs two hands to fight.” That gets her a strait out no from Levi and a wild head shake from Eren.

“I won´t let the brat put me into his disgusting titan mouth. No way.” Eren nods his head behind Levi to show Hanji that he will not do that. She isn’t surprised but still disappointed. She will have to find someone else to do it or do it herself if she gets Eren to do it.

“Fine than do the catch thing and you both are done for the day. Tomorrow we will create a few hand signs for Eren to use when he want to tell us something. Eren when you catch Levi make sure your hands are not like the ground that he would meet anyway. You have to meet him and break the fall without putting too much pressure on him or his body.” Hanji throws he notebook into the air and shows him how to do it. Both Levi and Eren were concern but thinking of the alternative and that Erwin was standing behind the whole training thing both give up any further complain.

“Don’t let me fall, understand.” Levi looks at Eren who nods. “Good, just do it and we are done for today.” Levi goes down on one knee making himself ready to get thrown. It isn’t a great feeling being thrown but not the worst pressure he had ever felt, when fighting titans Levi had used far more dangers stunts to get his target killed and felt more of the motion. This was noting compared.

Eren does as he was asked to, he throws his captain as high as he can, well aware that it is far higher than the wall itself. Following the small point as it come closer he gets ready und jumps. During the jump Eren closes his hands around Levi while guiding the small body as softly as possible towards his body and break the fall energy. As Eren lands on his feet again, the whole ground is moving and the earthquake like motion travels far.

Careful Eren opens his hand and finds a perfectly find captain glaring at him. Eren smiles a lipless smile and carries him back to Hanji before setting him down on the ground. Eren bows down and while he does it he tries to cut the connections between himself and the titan body. It isn’t working. Resigned he looks up and meets Levis eyes.

“You need help getting out?” Eren nods. Levi huffs before climbing up on the titans back where he starts cutting out the boy. Hanji had followed together they pull Eren out of the hot flesh of the titan.

“Are you alright.” Hanji ask while checking out Eren who looks tired but nothing else seems to be wrong.

Before Eren can say something, his stomach makes a very loud noise. “I´m a bit hungry.” Eren says getting red cheeks and looking down.

“Let´s go.” Levi holds out his hand and the three humans jump down from the dissolving titan body. Hanji is busy writing more in her notebook and talking to herself while Levi leads the small group to the castle. Suddenly he stops and looks up into the trees. “When I find one place in this castle that wasn’t cleaned to my satisfaction you all will learn the consequences of not doing your jobs probably. I gave you the task to clean the castle and not watching us. Next time one of you will play test subject for Hanji.” Very quickly the sound of shooting cables and gas filled the air while their invisible watchers returned towards the castle. Most likely trying to clean everything they can find before Levi checks on them. Eren knows they weren’t there to watch the experiment more like him and if he would do something that would allowed them to get rid of him.

Erwin greets them as they enter the castle. “How was it?” He asks Levi but Hanji jumps in and tells their commander everything and Eren is surprised that every last word of it is positive. As they enter the dining room they find a few soldiers eating. While the group gets their food Erwin has to listen to every little detail Hanji has to tell him about the experiment and also complains about the fact that Levi and Eren were against the mouth thing. Half of the solders were looking at them, those who had been close enough to watch weren’t quite near enough to hear what was talking.

“… and than as I told them that Eren should put Levi in his mouth to test if he can transport someone savely like that he just caught me mid-air and both complained that they wouldn’t do that.” She was pouting and Erwin just looked at her. Knowing her it was really her intention to do this but one look at Levi´s disgusted face and Erens shocked eyes told him that he would neither of them get to do that.

“Hanji I think that experiment will be held off. Alright. It looks like Eren doesn’t want to put humans in his mouth and we all know why Levi is against it.” Still pouting Hanji starts to eat her already cold soup and didn’t get the look of poor relief from Eren as Erwin makes her stop thinking about this experiment.

“Fine but I will get him tomorrow after getting a sign system for him. I want to test a few more things.” Eren swallows but he also sees a few faces that show pity on him. He is not the first or the last one who has to suffer under Hanji´s experiments.


End file.
